Strawberries and Chocolate
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: “I can respect that." DV - Written for mission-insane on LJ.


**Title: **Strawberries and Chocolate  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** "I can respect that."  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Daniel/Vala ship  
**A/N: **Written for missioninsane on LJ, table 001- Romance: Prompt 008 - Aphrodisiac. If you wish to check out all the other tables, there is a link to my table journal on my profile.

--

**Strawberries and Chocolate**

"Daniel?" Vala murmured his name as she carefully dipped another strawberry into the bowl of melted chocolate sitting next to them.

"Hmmm?" His reply reverberated through her back, for she was snuggly resting back against his chest.

Vala turned in his lap, hand under the fruit dripping with chocolate. "What's an 'aphrodisiac'?" She asked slowly as she guided the strawberry straight to his mouth. Daniel graciously accepted the offering between his full lips, gently biting down.

"Mmmm…" Was his first response to her question as he slowly chewed on the treat. As Vala went to move her hand away, Daniel reached up and stopped it with his own. Swallowing, he stared at her hand for a moment.

"An aphrodisiac," He said in the same quiet, sensual tone he'd adopted since the start of their little 'snack.' Daniel brought Vala's hand to his mouth, and began to lap up the chocolate that had found its way there. Her grey eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his tongue on her flesh. "Is something that enhances…"

He placed one final kiss to her palm to signify he was finished, and looked into her eyes as she slowly reopened them. "Sexual desires. It's derived from Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love, so I've come to the conclusion it was originally some kind of Goa'uld propaganda. Probably in her honor or to enhance her status…"

"Interesting." Vala replied in a thoughtful tone, running her fingers along his jaw line.

Daniel reached to grab another strawberry. "Is there a specific reason you're asking?" He asked with a knowing smile as he bathed the fruit in the creamy chocolate. Falling back against the kitchen counter gently, he lifted the strawberry high above the bowl and watched the excess chocolate drizzle off the tip.

Vala reached her finger out to catch some of the chocolate drizzle. Her eyes met Daniel's as she brought the appendage to her mouth and wrapped her lips around it. His blue eyes found her mouth like a moth to flame.

"I overheard some women in the commissary discussing foods…" She said after removing her finger with a subtle slurp. Vala leaned forward again, this time dipping the finger deep into the bowl. "That are rumored to be such…"

Her finger this time came up to Daniel's lips, and he happily took it into his mouth.

"Aphrodisiacs." Vala finished with a smile, her eyes locked with Daniel's.

Daniel pulled his mouth away from her finger and nodded. He looked at the strawberry, still hanging over his bowl by his fingertips. "And I take it both strawberries and chocolate were among these foods?"

"Mmmm hmmm…" She replied as he finally brought the fruit to her own mouth. Some of the chocolate dribbled onto her lips as she bit down. Ever the gentleman, Daniel hastily deposited the stem onto the tiled kitchen floor and leaned his mouth down to capture the misguided chocolate.

Inhaling deeply, Vala brought a hand to rest on the back of Daniel's neck in order to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. They stayed connected like that for several long moments before Daniel finally pulled back, giving one last sensual pull on Vala's bottom lip with his own.

"Ya know, I don't really believe in most aphrodisiacs…" He whispered, brushing a thumb over her cheek, his blue eyes focused on her lips before coming up to meet her own grey orbs.

"No?" She questioned with a shake of her head.

Daniel smiled softly and shook his head. "Nope – the desire's already there." To emphasize the point, he placed his hands on her hips and maneuvered her so she was straddling him, facing him fully.

"Ah, I see…" Vala said in that understanding tone of hers, shifting purposely in her new position.

Nodding this time, Daniel placed another kiss to her lips, to stifle his groan of arousal, before continuing. "People just want to believe they work…" His lips found the warm skin just below her left ear. "To lower inhibitions…" He kissed a little farther down her neck. "And that kinda crap."

Vala had her head tilted back to give Daniel's mouth a more alluring angle. "You said you don't believe in most…"

"I read somewhere…" Daniel murmured against her flesh. "That respect for a lover…" He pulled back and she lowered her gaze down to meet his.

"Is the most powerful aphrodisiac."

Her grey eyes watched him with barely contained affection. "And you believe in this one?"

A loving smile graced his handsome face. "I do." Daniel tilted his head to the side a fraction, pushed his lips out just slightly, and brushed the loose strands of Vala's ponytail behind her ear. "Respect isn't something the Goa'uld are really known for… something like that can't be propagated or disguised…"

His lips found his ways to hers again. "Just real," Daniel made another kiss. "Intimate…" And another, this one stretching out longer than the first two. They slowly separated with a near-silent smack of their lips.

"Love." Daniel whispered just inches from her lips, eyes staring into hers.

Vala smiled, running her fingers through his messy hair. "I can respect that."

Smiling back at her, Daniel nodded. "Me too." Then he leaned in, taking her mouth with his once more, silencing any remaining questions Vala had about aphrodisiacs – the strawberries and chocolate quickly forgotten.

--

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
